First Stanza
by Hobster
Summary: AU Oneshot In the art of romance, one must proceed with caution. Sirius attempts to woo Remus in a truly Sirius manner, slowly but surely. It certainly helps that they're already together. SBRL


It's probably AU. No, I'm really certain it's AU. Timewise, I fail. Characterwise, I fail. Sirius should be dead, but where's the fun in that? Siriusly. Oh, and we're all _totallyfrickenrainbowhomo_ here, so uh..slash/slash/slash/slash/slash/slash/slash/ ...

(Well, except for Ron and Hermione, but...whatever.)

AHAHA. This is probably the fluffiest, most romantic thing I've ever written. Please tell me I've done okay. I've never actually written romance before.

Whatever this is, it should be romance right? Or at least the bud of a romance flower of hope and loving romance, right?

Much love and fluff abound herein. Read at your own risk. There's a bit of angst, but there's always a bit of angst in my writing. You'll be okay. Hopefully the funny outweighs the anguish. Hopefully. If it doesn't...I'll change the genre.

I do not own a single thing for I am a **hobo** living in a** box**_ofhomolove_ down the on the corner of your _gay_street. Characters belong to J.K. Rowling and other things belong to their respective writers.

Enjoy:

* * *

It was the first day of Spring.

Birds were chirping outside and the gentle rain from an hour ago had finally stopped. The sun had just started to appear from all the clouds. Sirius Black, however, wasn't looking out the window as of yet. He'd glance at it a little, if only because there was a clock on the wall next to it, but he preferred looking at something else. Or rather…someone else.

Remus awoke from his peaceful slumber from fingers running through his hair and an arm tightening around his chest. He yawned once and rolled over on his side to snuggle with his boyfriend, Sirius. Before he could get a word in edgewise, the darker haired man laughed and said the most peculiar thing. "_Love me in the Springtime, when all is green and new_."

Remus's face scrunched up. "How poetic. Go back to sleep. It's Saturday."

* * *

The first day of Summer began and Remus had just gotten back from yet another job interview. He set his things on the floor next to the stairs of the flat he and his lover shared and said to himself that he would go in search of said person right after he had changed his clothes. For being in London, it was a hot day..

In the process of changing his shirt, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his midsection and again, before he could comment, Sirius, with a goofy grin that Remus could feel pressed to his back, said, "You loved me in the Springtime, when all was green and new. Now_, Love me in the Summer, when the sky is oh so blue_"

Remus quirked a blond eyebrow and picked up his t-shirt off the bed. "You're weird, but I love you too." -but Sirius had already left.

* * *

Leaves had changed colors and the winds had gotten a little stronger. No more was the heat of the summer and the crisp air of Fall had set in and the blond was enjoying it, immensely enjoying it for he had Sirius by his side as they took a walk down a park. Remus had always like the outdoors, but he couldn't convince his love to walk with him anywhere. Sirius insisted he take his blasted motorbike everywhere he went.

He wasn't looking where he was going and soon he ended up bumping into a familiar head of messy hair. "Harry! I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going. How are you?"

Harry brushed himself off a bit before picking up his daughter, Lily, and showing her to Remus and Sirius. "I'm fine. The kids are well also. Me and Ginny have decided to split custody. You know how that goes." He waved a hand toward the kids section of the park where Ginny and her brother, Ron and his wife sat also playing with their respective children. "How are you two?"

"We're wonderful. We were just taking a walk in the park to enjoy the fall weather. Isn't it nice? I wasn't expecting it to get this cold so soon," Remus replied, wrapping his coat around his frame a little bit more tightly. Sirius noted this and wrapped an arm around him also, leaning over in his ear to whisper the words, "You loved me in the Springtime and you loved me in the Summer, Please, _Love me in the Autumn, when the leaves are turning brown."

* * *

_

He was sitting in his favorite chair by the fire. It was cold out tonight, the snow on the streets of London proved that, and Remus felt very alone. Sirius had gone on a business trip and landed himself in some trouble while there and had to stay even longer because of it. Until it got itself straightened out, he'd be there all December.

It was cold-really cold-and Remus hoped with everything he had that his dark haired love would return in time for Christmas. That'd be an awful time to spend alone.

He shifted in his chair, adjusting his blanket, when he saw all the forgotten letters on their coffee table. He reached out to grab them and remembered he hadn't opened a one since Sirius had left. Remus had never been one for solitude in their flat and he didn't want to remind himself that he was alone by reading mail.

However, he flipped through it and discovered a single small envelope addressed to him from Sirius. "Figures." Remus said, and went to tear it open, noticing the posting date happened to be the first day of winter and wondering if what had been happening this year had any relation.

_My darlin' Remy, _

_That's a strange thing to call you, but I like it, so I hope you do also. _

_You've loved me through Spring when all was green and new. You loved me in the Summer when the sky was blue. You loved me in the Autumn when the leaves were turning brown. Please, darlin', _Love me in the Winter, when the snow is falling down.

_With all my mischief, _

_Sirius Black_

-and his heart suddenly felt warmed. The cold couldn't touch him.

* * *

It was days after the new year when Remus's mind caught up to him. He sprang up from his lunch and dashed over to his collection of books.

Just as he suspected, his book of poetry was nowhere to be found.

The front door opened and Remus perked up, turning away from his precious tomes and sneaking into the hall.

He stood there, hands on his hips, until Sirius finished taking off his shoes and hanging up his coat. When he finally looked up, Remus caught him before he could say anything. Sirius tilted his head to the side, messy hair falling over his ear and into his face. Remus stepped closer and wrapped his arms around his neck, looking into Sirius's eyes. "Amanda Martinez, isn't it? I got that poem off the internet and copied it into my book. I didn't know you were reading my poetry books."

Remus had to laugh at Sirius's expression then. His eyes were wide and his face was bright red, mostly from the cold wind probably, but he looked so cute that Remus couldn't really hold back and he kissed his boyfriend square on the mouth before pulling back and reciting his own poem from the internet.

"_I love the way you look at me,_

_Your eyes so bright and blue."_

"My eyes are gray, thanks!" Sirius protested. Remus laughed and pecked him on the lips once more, enjoying the contrast of chapped, cold lips against his warm, soft ones. He pulled back again and rested his forehead against Sirius's shoulder, hugging the man tightly to him, smirking all the way.

"_I love the way you kiss me,Your lips so soft and smooth."_

Sirius sniggered at this, well aware of the state of his lips. Nevertheless, he felt very happy and quite the sap right then. Mostly embarrassed though because his plan had been figured out and was now being thrown back at him.

"_I love the way you make me so happy,_

_And the ways you show you care._

_I love the way you say, "I Love You,"_

_And the way you're always there."

* * *

_

_"I love the way you touch me,_

_Always sending chills down my spine._

_I love that you are with me,_

_And glad that you are mine." _

Lips met fiercely.

Hands roamed freely over contrasting skin.

Voices were heard.

Hearts were joined and were warmed by the company of their Other.

* * *

In the aftermath, Remus lay once more curled into Sirius, the other stroking his blond hair with one arm and caressing his back with the other.

"_Love me always darlin', for I'll be lovin' you. _That's the last line of the poem I was trying to say to you, you know._"_

Remus laughed, sleepily looking up into Sirius' blazing eyes. "Yes, I know. What was the point of spacing it all out like that?"

The taller of the two looked a little sheepish then and the hair-stroking stopped. He looked off to the side down at his pillow and Remus's curiosity grew. "C'mon. Tell me. I wanna know."

"I had to memorize it first."

It took a second to register but once it did, Remus had to hide his face to stop his laughing. "Hey! It's not funny! You went to school with me! You know I can't memorize poetry worth my life! Stop it, Remy! Quit!" He whined. Remus finally calmed down enough to kiss his lover on the lips once more, blush covering his cheekbones.

"I know. I know. What was all the point of this anyway? You're not much of a romantic so I don't see why you'd go through all the trouble.." He trailed off when Sirius's face grew into one of stern determination.

"I wanted to woo you."

"...Huh?"

"I wanted to woo you."

"_Woo_…me? Why on earth did you feel the need to _woo_ me, Sirius?"

Sirius blushed and he turned his face into his pillow, his words becoming muffled. "What was that, Sirius?" Remus said, sitting up and resting a hand on Sirius's back.

"I just wanted to make sure that you were mine and I, yours. I love you, Moony. Nothing can stop that."

"Oh, Sirius." His eyes softened when Sirius turned back around, fear in his eyes of being rejected. It had already happened once with his family, why should it not happen again with his lover? Remus followed his line of thought and was saddened. "You know I love you. I'll tell you every day if I need to. I love you, Sirius Black. I love you."

He smiled up at Remus and reached a hand out to grasp the back of Remus's head to pull him down for a searing kiss.

"Good." Sirius said once Remus laid back down. "That's good."

* * *

_Love Me_ by Amanda Nicole Martinez

_What I Love About You _by Crystal Jansen

Thanks for reading!

Adieu~

.Hobster.


End file.
